The Shadow of the Wind
by Akira.SZ
Summary: Tazuka Misaki couldn't get along with others because of her phobia, and it seemed the first day of high school would get to be the worse day of her life. It did start as dreadful as she expected though, but it actually didn't end like that…
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** _Un-beta'ed_

…

"Don't touch me"…"Don't touch me"… Misaki screamed in her head every time she bumped into someone. The hallway, the yard, the classes, everywhere she went was too crowded. She couldn't handle it any longer. Both her hands were covering her mouth, trembling.

"The Roof" it flashed in her mind. She started running pass the hallway, up the stairs and finally, the last step. She reached out for the door and opened it. Waves of fresh air filled her lungs. She let out a gasp and dropped to her knees. Her heart beats slowed down by every breath and the dreadful feeling slightly faded away. She gathered the last drops of energy in her legs, stood up and walked to the fences. Her eyes sparkled by the magnificent view. It was so natural. She never expected to see anything else than apartment towers and cars in Tokyo.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Misaki jerked up and hesitantly turned to the direction where the sound came from. There was a guy sitting not so far from her, looking at the horizon.

"Was he there all along?!"…"How didn't I even notice?!"…"That's impossible"

She was staring at the guy for quite a while, drown in her mixed thoughts, when the guy toke a glance at her. Coming back to her senses, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She dropped her head and rushed to the door.

"The Main Show hasn't started yet"

Misaki ignored and continued her way to the door but slowed down when the vague words got clear in her mind.

"Main…Show…?!"

She reached out for the door handle but stopped and turned back to face the guy that was back, looking at the scenery.

"What do you mean?!" …There was No answer. She stepped forward and asked again. Curiosity was flaming in her head, but there was still no answer. The guy just closed his eyes and stayed still, like he was waiting for something. Misaki looked around. There was nothing to be seen. Suddenly, the trees started rustling and scary howling sounds could be heard, getting closer by every second And…

Waaaah….Misaki screamed. The hard wind had reached the roof top. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on tight to the jacket in her hand, covering her skirt. She could hardly stay still since the wind kept pushing her backwards. After a while she managed to half open her eyes and just froze by the scene toward her. The guy was peacefully sitting, eyes closed, while the wind was dancing through his long pinkish-white heir. A soft fabric slid from Misaki's hand, getting her to imagine the softness of his heir, but it didn't take long till the show ended. The stunning view was now covered with the flying jacket that had just crushed into the guys face.

Misaki yelped back a bite of surprise. Heat rose into her cheeks while the fabric slid down and revealed the annoyed gesture behind it. She felt as if the world was ending around her.

There was a moment's silence before the guy let out a sigh and made its way to the rigid girl.

"You have a Fresh Scent" he said placing the jacket on Misaki's shoulder and walked away till his footsteps could no longer be heard.

Misaki gasped for air like she was holding back all along and looked back to the swinging door behind her.

"Who on hell was That Guy?!"…she blinked several times in amusement.

It was a long time she hadn't been that close to anyone. It always gave her the feeling of great loss and disgust but he seemed different.

Misaki looked up at the sky. The black clouds were blown away and the sun was shining brightly again, bringing back the morning light. She smiled and leaned on the fence, cuddling her jacket in her arms, totally forgotten the fact that the guy actually touched it…*

"Maybe he was a spirit" she murmured to herself…"The spirit of the wind"…

…

*since you might have gotten confused by the type of her phobia. She has kind of a mixture of fear of people (a kind of social phobia) and fear of germs and dirt caused by them (something like Mysophobia).


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone can help me with a good summery for this story...? I'm really bad at this U_U**

* * *

"Hurry up Misaki…you're too slow"

"It's not fair Kyosuke…I can't reach you" the little girl was panting heavily while trying to reach the boy running forward.

After a moment, the boy stopped and looked back. Feeling a little guilty, he ran back to the girl and reached out his hand. The girl blinked in confusion, but before she could even notice, he had grabbed her hand and was pulling her along.

The wind played alongside while they ran through it, giggling and laughing, up the slope, holding tight to each other's hand.

"You have to give me your chocolate when we reach school Misaki" the boy said cheerfully, taking short glances at the girl.

Getting to know his purpose for helping, she made a dark glare and pouted.

"I'll only give you half of it Kyo Kyo"

"You'd better take back what you said"

"Neeeeever…Kyo Kyo" this time she stated it loader, knowing how the boy hated the nickname.

"Ok…Then I'll only help you half the way, and the half finishes just now" with that, the boy left her hand and slowed down his pace, waiting for her to beg for forgiveness, But the wind got crazy and pushed the fragile girl to the street And…

…

Misaki shoot her eyes open. Her whole body ached right along her head and she could feel a cold sweat crawl down her spine…

"A bad dream…again…"Misaki sighed

She had gotten to see those mares a lot from the day she saw the weird guy. There was no sign of him any more though. Misaki had somehow convinced herself that he was just a spirit, like the ones her mother used to tell her in stories, but she still expected to see him at least once, especially after all those days she spent on the roof top.

After a while thinking, she snapped out and managed to sit. She had again fallen asleep on the roof and it was a relief she hadn't slipped from her four layer anti bacteria cloth (!) or it would've been hell for her.

There was still half an hour left for her class to start. She didn't have lunch so she just grabbed a pink rapped chocolate from her pocket and opened it, but before letting the chocolate melt on her gloves, she toke them off since they were the last pair she had in school.

'Why do you where gloves?"

It was the familiar voice again, but so sudden that made Misaki jump in surprise, setting her gloves flying, right into a puddle of water. Feeling the mud sink in the clean fabric, anger filled her veins. What happened was like an invitation to a war, leaving all her embarrass aside.

 **"** And what on hell do you think you're doing, keep popping up from nowhere? **"** Misaki was now confronting the tall boy.

The guy was amused by her reaction. The old memories where again passing toward his eyes, leaving a slight smile on his lips.

'I was afraid you've changed, but it seems your still quit the clumsy little girl… **Mi** … **saki** …"and with that he leaned down and snatched the chocolate with his mouth and licked the single drop of melted chocolate on her finger.

 **"** And I guess my taste hasn't changed either **"**

* * *

 **Omg...I guess Kyo is getting a lil Occ...**

 **I do believe he has a wild part in him though...!**


End file.
